


Tempt me not

by Elvesinmyheart



Series: You, Me & the things we do [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Helpless Thranduil, Incest, Longing, Love, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sneaky Legolas, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:02:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvesinmyheart/pseuds/Elvesinmyheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas cannot sleep and seeks comfort in Thranduil's bed.<br/>Thranduil's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tempt me not

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make a series out of these little fluff and smut snippets I have written for these two. Over night I sorted them into a chronological order, starting with their first hesistant touches and kisses, over the first sex, to the exploration of kinks between the two. You will find here no real story. It's just Legolas and Thranduil living and accepting their desire for each other. The POV's are changing, as the dynamics. 
> 
> The story I posted earlier fits somewhere in the night where they have their first sex, though there will be at least 3-4 other little snippets until there is a connection to what's happening there. 
> 
> I will add the Tags along the way. 
> 
> Also Malind took pity with my awful formatting and offered to beta my stuff before I post it. Thank you so much. :D

A rustle in the doorway brings Thranduil to attention. He looks up from the book he was absorbed in to find his son standing at the doorway, looking utterly lost and out of place in the ostentatious chamber. Legolas is barefoot and wears nothing but his thin bedsheet.

"I cannot sleep, Ada," he says, and Thranduil frowns at the sudden strange expression on his face.

It is a while since Legolas last came to his chambers at night. He had been a child back then. Now he is too old to seek the comfort of a parent during the night. But very young still, not yet an adult.

Thranduil weighs his options. They have grown close over the last decades, too close, but Legolas is always difficult to resist. His beauty and innocence are too bright for his own good, and he has become spoiled, Thranduil too weak to fight him.

Naturally, he sighs and lifts the covers to invite his darling boy into the warmth. Legolas strolls eagerly to the bed, his cheeks a beautiful shade of pink, and lets the sheet slip from his shoulders to climb in nude to his father's side. The sight unexpected, Thranduil's breath hitches slightly as he observes his son's nude form. He has seen him nude countless times, but never so close. Never so inviting, so tempting. He closes his eyes to suppress the desire that threatens to surface, but to no avail. This is a bad idea, and Thranduil is a terrible parent. 

Legolas wiggles close to his father and wraps one slender leg over the other elf's thighs. His head comes to rest in the crook of his neck, and one sneaky hand parts Thranduil's sleeping gown to rest against his stomach, seeking his warmth. 

"Thank you," the boy mumbles, and the hot, wet breath that tickles over Thranduil's skin does nothing to subside his arousal. Legolas just has to reach down a few centimeters, and he will feel it. 

Thranduil, of course, is not oblivious to his son's intentions. He knows that he hasn't come for comfort alone, but for something else as well. They've been down this path for a while now, dancing around each other, but never quite overstepping a certain line to Thranduil's credit. The choice is his. Legolas has already made his, but Thranduil, being the responsible parent he tries to be, never before crossed the thin line, but it is difficult now. 

The older elf feels his barriers crumble with that lithe, slender body pressing against his, and that soft looking skin his hands itch to touch. His son is so beautiful, a treasure even amongst the high standards of their kin. Wherever he goes, he draws the eyes of others. Mortals' even more so. 

Thranduil feels a pang of jealousy in his chest while imagining someone else touching his bright jewel. No, he will never allow that. Legolas is his and no one else will touch him. 

With these thoughts in mind, Thranduil finally puts the book in his hand to the side and shifts down a bit to lie more comfortably in the sheets. The tension eases out of his body as he slowly relaxes, one hand coming to rest on his son's head to pet lovingly through his golden strands. The boy sighs happily, and his beautiful lashes flutter shut to rest against his soft cheeks. The display is incredibly inviting, and Thranduil needs to collect all of his remaining restraint to not kiss his red lips.

His hand pets further through Legolas hair, then over his shoulder and his arm. It's a feather light touch which can be considered both parental affection and the touch of a lover, but the erection poking against his hip betrays it as the latter. Again Legolas sighs, and his tickling breath causes all hair on the older elf's body to stand on end, sending pleasant little shivers down his entire body. His arousal fully awakes now. 

Thranduil's hand on his son's arm slides lower, over the boy's side and the swell of his bottom. He watches as Legolas bites his pretty lips, his face changing into an expression of pure bliss and anticipation. Fascinated, Thranduil slides his hand even lower and dips between the insides of his thighs. It's warm in there, and Thranduil never wants to take his hand out of that perfect softness again. He moans low in his throat as he finds the thighs slick and wet where the boy drooled precum already and is excited for him. His hand remains there, stroking very near to the youth's balls but never quite touching him. 

"Ada," Legolas moans and Thranduil is not prepared for this word laced with such thick and heavy arousal in the young elf's voice. 

Thranduil swallows thickly and knows in this moment that he has lost their dance. He will take his darling boy, and he can't stop now, even if he wants to. 

Not that Legolas wants him to stop anyway. The wicked boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! :)


End file.
